Integrated optical bench systems (e.g., integrated microstructured silicon optical bench systems) can become increasingly complex as increasing numbers of optical components are included in such systems. These components, such as mirrors, can be made using macromachining techniques or micromachining techniques, the latter approach generally providing comparatively more precise component dimensioning than the former.
Regardless of the manufacturing approach used to make an optical component, the optical component can be formed with edges or surfaces that are not substantially perpendicular to one another. This can result in misalignment of the optical component, which can lead to errors and/or losses in the system.